Terra Branford
It's not the net worth of one's life that's important. It is the day to day concerns, the personal victories, and the celebration of life... and love! Terra Branford is the main protagonist of the SNES RPG Final Fantasy VI. She debuted to middling success, but after being redesigned for standalone WVGCW, she quickly became a fan favorite and one of the most successful wrestlers in the Female Division. She reached the finals of the #1 Gurl Gamer Contender Tournament back in Season 1, and eventually became the Gurl Gamer Champion, though she was later stripped of the title due to usage of the Glitch Bomb. She would, however, win the belt back on her first attempt, becoming the second wrestler in the division to win the Championship twice. She was formerly a member of The Witches Three, until the other members Gruntilda & Bayonetta double-crossed her, a betrayal which prompted her to later form RPGenie alongside Lucina & Shantae to successfully take down her old group. She became a WVGCW Co-Op Champion in the process via the Freebird Rule. In Real Life Terra Branford (Tina Branford in Japan) is the main protagonist in Final Fantasy VI (III in America). SPOILER ALERT: During the opening of Final Fantasy VI, she is under the control of the Gestahlian Empire. Set out to retrieve a frozen esper in the mines of Narshe with Biggs and Wedge, Terra and the esper react to each other, freeing her from the Empire's control. Terra is then rescued by Locke Cole with the help of moogles, and from there, she, along with a large supporting cast set out to bring down the Empire. All sorts of craziness ensues, and after defeating the former Empire jester/general/whatever-he-is-turned-god-of-magic Kefka Palazzo, the world is saved. Yay. In VGCW Terra made an inauspicious debut in VGCW on the January 17th Gurl Gamer division pre-show as part of Team Square Enix with Lightning and Tifa Lockhart facing Team Capcom (Cammy, Chun-Li, and Poison) in which she was pinned by Poison. Season 1: The Terror that Came from Baltimore She would then turn her career around in a big way following the league's hiatus from the airwaves and return under new management. On the April 12, 2013 show, Terra went up against fellow Final Fantasy alum Rydia in a Best 2 out of 3 Falls match, and what followed would end up being an instant classic and a part of WVGCW history. Although Rydia managed to get off to a good start, Terra stood her ground, with the two exchanging finishers over the course of the long match. Things began to look grim for Terra, as Rydia managed to score a pinfall, but Terra refused to stay down and mounted a grand comeback, at one point actually superplexing (henceforth known as 'Terraplexing') Rydia off all four corners of the ring in near-succession, much to the amazement and excitement of many fans. After managing to pull off the Riot Blade, Terra had secured her well-earned victory. The skill at suplexing she showcased in the match has many thinking she has been training with fellow party member Sabin. Maintaining that forward momentum, Terra competed in the tournament to determine the #1 contender for the Gurl Gamer Championship, paired up against fan favorite Grunty. Terra got beat up early with Grunty's powerful slams and (surprising) athletic ability as she hit Terra with a moonsault off the ropes. Terra fought back, hitting an impressive Hurricanrana off the top rope, 3 Esper Destroyers and even shocking The Crowd by catching Grunty off the top ropes. After putting on another classic match to the enjoyment of the crowd, Terra advanced to the second round of the Tournament. Terra would go on to face Ivy Valentine on the second round of the tournament. While this was Terra's toughest challenge so far, she was able to dominate the majority of the match. Terra clinched the match by sending a badly damaged Ivy through Table-san, making her unable to answer the 10 count and dealing Ivy her first loss in the process. Terra would then move on to the semi-finals where she would face another fan favorite, Jessie. Though most in the crowd expected a complete squash match with Terra emerging as the victor, Jessie gave Terra quite a run for her money at points. Ultimately though, Terra made a massive statement in the final moments of the match, unleashing multiple Terraplexes and high-flying dives from the top rope that left Jessie completely helpless to fight the pinfall. With the win, Terra would move on to the finals of the tournament held on June 6th, facing off against Princess Daisy for the right to be #1 Contender to Poison's title. The match started off with Terra taking quick control with a string of Hurricanranas, and while Daisy began to mount an offensive, Terra was able to match her shot for shot. However, the match took a turn for the worse for Terra when Daisy dodged her poorly planned attempt to put the princess through Table-San, and Terra went through herself. From there, Terra was never quite able to recover, and a surprise Daisy Cutter ultimately made her helpless to fight the first pinfall attempt of the match. Terra had her first singles loss in WVGCW, and with it, her chance to win the title. 'Season 2: Terra Marches On' She would not be put down for however, as during the Season 2 Premiere, she would face fellow Final Fantasy fan-favourite Tifa Lockhart to determine once and for all whose game is better. Tifa stood up to the Terror early, but Terra's silent rage truly began to show once she speared her through the barricade! For any other wrestler, this would be enough for a count out victory, but the Terror of Baltimore doesn't work that way. She simply entered and exited the ring to reset the count and continue to deliver pain. After a back and forth match, Terra finally decided to finish the job, Terraplexing Tifa from the corner and getting the three-count to the joy of toilets everywhere! She would later be seen conversing with Gruntilda and Bayonetta underground, and despite her insistence that she isn't actually a witch, the fact that Michael Cole calls her "The Witch" and that Sindel was unavailable seemed to be good enough for Grunty and Bayonetta, and Terra was reluctantly drafted into The Witches Three. It appeared she had no choice. She was not seen in action the following episode, however, she managed to make an appearance right at the very end, running over Security Guard B's car with a MONSTER TRUCK, destroying it in the process. Eventually she learnt of the stable's goal on August 8th, to blackmail Carmen Sandiego, who was embezzling funds to fund her next heist. Terra, wanting nothing to do with their plan, stormed off, but eventually calmed herself in time for a Tag-Team match with Still Alive alongside Bayonetta. However, and due to Bayo's terrible partner skills, things didn't go too well for them, and they would end up losing the match. Eventually, Terra's past victories would come back to haunt her, as Gurl Gamer Champion Ivy Valentine wanted to fight her in a Non-Title Match to set her record straight, as Terra was the only one able to defeat her. Terra was by no means threatened by Ivy, citing in her promotion for the match that she's beaten plenty of other wrestlers, and on September 3rd, they finally squared off in a Last Woman Standing match. Terra managed to dominate her throughout most of the match, however, Ivy managed to pull off her finisher to knock out Terra for the 10-Count. She would not be seen afterwards, though it was mentioned by The Witches that Terra was very upset by the loss, and that not even they could find her. However, when she did reappear, she reappeared in a big way. On October 4th, at VGCW Female Division: Breakdown, Terra learnt that Ivy demanded her title back from Lightning, she immediately rushed out to confront them both, arguing that Ivy should fight for the Gurl Gamer Championship instead of being given it. Lightning agreed, and Terra was granted a match against Ivy, with the winner becoming Gurl Gamer Champion. Terra declared that this match would be a match to remember, and that she was not going to hold anything back this time. When she reappeared, it was revealed that she had transformed into her Esper Form. She stood to her claim, managing to absolutely destroy Ivy in less than 10 Minutes. However, her desire to win made her end up using a forbidden technique thought long gone from VGCW: The Glitch Bomb. With it, she managed to defeat Ivy and become the Gurl Gamer Champion for the first time. 'Season 3: The Ultima Betrayal' Unsurprsingly, officials immediately took notice of Terra's usage of both her Esper Form and The Glitch Bomb, and was officially stripped of the title on Season 3's Debut by the recently appointed General Manager, who announced that Terra and Ivy would face each other for the fourth time in a never before seen Match Type to declare the true Gurl Gamer Champion; Tables, Ladders, and Chairs (TLC). After over a month of "Mad Game" from Ivy (and emotional support from Grunty), they finally took to the ring on December 5th to settle their feud over the Championship. What followed was nothing more than blunt humiliation, as Terra would manage to climb the ladder and grab the belt in under five minutes, finally becoming the Gurl Gamer Champion through legitimate means, and ushering in the Second Reign of Terror. And then, bad things happened. Ivy, in a fit of rage, threatened to have her and her 'Hideous Transformation' fired from the company. From this threat, Terra lost control of herself and transformed into her Esper Form and charged headlong towards Ivy. Despite the combined efforts of the Referee and Security holding them both back, Terra was able to hit Ivy, who lunged at her with a strike in retaliation. Then, time froze. Her fellow witches Grunty and Bayonetta had frozen time, and, in a shocking swerve, revealed their true motives; to steal Terra's beauty for Gruntilda's own personal gain. But when Grunty tried to take her beauty, due to her being in her Esper Form, energy exerted everywhere, making not only Grunty beautiful, but everything else as well! When discussing Terra's fate, Grunty mentioned she would need to be replaced, indicating a less than stellar fate for the Champion. Whether she turned into an ugly green-skinned hag, or even died in the process remained to be seen; it would ultimately be revealed on the December 27th that the process had severely injured her and that she would be recovering in the hospital for some time. How the beauty-stealing process injured her precisely and the scars it had left may be the least of Terra's problems: awaiting her when she returned to challenge her for her title was the mighty cavewoman Ayla, who cared not for such things as beauty and grudges, only battling and being the strongest there is. Terra's greatest challenge awaited... It would come, surprisingly, not at a WVGCW show, but on Bazza's End Game 6. Terra would return undamaged from The Witches Three's treachery, and proceed to show the time off had seemingly done little to weaken her, as she faced Ayla in a 2/3 falls match and proceeded to counter Ayla's strength with an arsenal of kicks, tosses, and hurricaranas. But as the match went on, Ayla would not stay down. Even a Riot Blade would not do the job, and Terra's second attempt would find her being caught and smashed into the mat by Ayla. In the end, the cavewoman proved too strong, and would ultimately sweep the match and stand as the new WVGCW champion. She would later try and unleash her wrath on Grunty to try and get her revenge quickly. But unfortunately for Terra, Grunty's strength, combined with Terra's power, was more then a match for her and end the match with a devastating Gruntista Bomb. Season 4: Searching for Friends April 10th would mark the one year anniversary for WVGCW, an anniversary show chock full of rematches from some of the greatest matches in WVGCW history. And, fortunately for Terra, she would be given two matches to show that she still wasn't to be taken lightly in the ring. Her first chance was against Team Capcom with her fellow Square-Enix comrades Lightning and Tifa. Unfortunately for Team Square-Enix, Team Capcom would show superior teamwork with a pin on Tifa from Poison after a lengthy 3-on-3 match. Even though she was unable to score the win for her team, she was given another chance to impress with a 2/3 Falls rematch against Rydia of their famous 4-Corners Match. Terra would go on to a decisive victory in her rematch against Rydia with a commanding 2-0 win, proving that she might not be as strong as she was before, but still a force to reckon with. On May 30th, Terra would have a chance encounter with newcomer and EDBW Graduate Lucina, who would ask her why the New Witch Order were attacking people and for Terra's aid against them. But despite Terra not wanting anything to do with the nWo anymore, Lucina expressed her hope that Terra would join up with her to bring justice to those who wronged her in the past, achieving Support Rank C. Afterwards she would be in a Triple Threat contest against Cate Archer and Meryl Silverburgh, managing to put away Meryl with the Riot Blade, but would fall to a late match leg drop from Cate Archer. During the handicap match between RPGenie and the New Witch Order at Breakdown IV: Executive Order, Terra decided to "run" in to help even the odds for RPGenie. For a while it seemed that they had the witches on the ropes thanks to Terra's aid. Terra went toe to toe with each of the Witches, even hitting a big signature move and getting the tag to Lucina; but, the New Witch Order would make a fierce comeback. They counteed everything RPGenie could throw at them, and the match ended when Grunty Terra with her comeback, and pinned her for the second time in their feud. Despite the New Witch Order winning the battle, the war was far from over. 'Season 5: Terror Ryzing' After their crushing defeat from the New Witch Order, Terra and her RPGenie comrades regrouped and would each have matches on August 21st. Terra would main event the show, and she had a lot to prove. That tonight was the night that she would prove that she still had what it takes. How would she prove it? With a newly equipped set of Espers moves, including a new signature that would come to be known as the Terrorizer, and replacing the Riot Blade, the Ultima Driver. She faced off against a tough competitor in Lightning, but that did not deter Terra from delivering a massive beat down. With a flurry of offensive maneuvers that showed why she earned the nickname "Terror Baltimore," she landed a pair of Ultima Drivers that put Lightning down for the 3-Count, proving that she's still got it. With her mojo back, Terra enjoyed the chance to sit back and watch her friends fight in the Co-Op Tag Team Contenders Tournament...that is until they wound up facing the New Witch Order once again during the finals. The fans clamored for Terra and Grunty to be added making it a 3v3 match. This would be the climatic battle in their intense feud. In the end, Terra's assistance proved far more valuable in this rematch, and Lucina pinned Grunty to score the contendership for RPGenie. But the nWo refused to accept defeat honorable, and Bayonetta employed Witch Time to sabotage Lucina and Shantae's match against Still Alive. Terra and her RPGenie brethren were in the festive spirit during the 2014 Halloween Special, because they were dressed up for the occasion...as each other, Terra borrowing Lucina's outfit! She expressed her interest in joining Lucina and Shantae in Tag-Team competition, and Lucina went off to find her a mystery opponent to test her. In the Main Event of the evening, she changed back into her original outfit and dyed her hair blonde to match her interpretation in the east. And to her surprise, the mystery opponent who emerged was the Hero King himself, Marth! Terra seemed fairly certain it was in fact Lucina, but she was clearly confused, as, despite the slight resemblance, are completely different people! They took part in an Iron Woman (?!) Match, and Terra seemed rusty to start off with, getting mauled by Marth for a lot of the fight. However, as Terra got more and more beat up, she somehow started taking the momentum back, and the score ended up at 7-6, and with very little time left, Terra attempted to earn the equalizer with an Ultima Driver, but Marth just had enough left in him to power out, leaving Terra to suffer another loss, but she had put on a fantastic effort. Still convinced it was, somehow, in fact, Lucina who she just fought, "Lucina" appeared right behind her...or so we thought at first, as it was in fact the trio of Boos that had been running amok during the show! This loss may have been the breaking point for Terra, however. Seemingly on the verge of a Heroic BSOD, she found herself in a troubling train of thought; was she still the "Terror" she once was? And did she really have what it takes to finally defeat Gruntilda decisively, and take back her power? Marth Lucina intervened, she told Terra that she was strong enough, and she should not go and fight Grunty just for her power, but For Glory. Calmed by Lucina's encouragement, they achieved Support Rank A...but she was still very, very infuriated with Grunty. Chasing her down to the lair she once resided in as an ally, she demanded that they settle things once and for all at Breakdown F.I.V.E.. Knowing all too well that Grunty would try and get Bayonetta to help her cheat, Terra enlisted the help of Ayla to ensure Grunty couldn't cheat her out of this. There and then, they were settling this, and for almost a half hour, in one of the most brutal matches in VGCW History, the two brutalized each other using Tables, Ladders, Chairs, and then some, to wear each other down! As time went on, Terra took the momentum, smashing poor Grunty against everything in the arena, even Table-san. She even used her Ultima Driver outside rather than inside, just to make the fight go on a little longer! In the end, Grunty tried to take Terra down, but her adrenaline wouldn't let her stop, and she took the victory, finally gaining her long sought revengeance, redemption, and a return of inner peace. There was still one problem. Grunty still had Terra's power, and there was no way she was getting it back. So, since Grunty took her power, Terra decided to take something of Grunty's; her precious face! In a fit of rage, she started to break Gruntilda's face in after the fight with everything she had at her disposal. The damage done was enough, and with one final punch to the face, Grunty exploded in magical energy and reverted back to her original form. However, rather than transferring back to Terra, Impa was the one who took Grunty's youth in by accident when she tried to intervene. Terra seemed satisfied with her revenge at last though. Terra told Impa she deserved the youth she had gained, and then dragged Grunty out of the ring to give Impa room for her fight. Later in the evening Lucina & Shantae captured the Gurl Co-Op Championship from Still Alive, which in turn made Terra one of three Gurl Co-Op Champions. 'Season VI: Protect the Titles!' During the Season 6 Premiere, Terra and Lucina ran into RPGenie's first challengers, Chie Satonaka & Aigis of Steak Machina, and the Heartless Armed Angel introduced herself to the half-esper, but when Chie pointed out the belt hanging around Terra's waist. It was revealed that RPGenie had invoked the Freebird Rule, and that Terra would be defending the Gurl Co-Op Championship in Shantae's place while she chases the Casualette Championship. Motivated by this new challenge placed in front of them, both members of Steak Machina went off to train even harder ahead of their Title Match the following episode. And so, in the Main Event of said show, Terra & Lucina stood in the way of Steak Machina and the Gurl Co-Op Championship. Chie & Aigis gave the Champions a grueling contest. Aigis in particular got in plenty of offense on the pair, but Lucina ultimately pulled it out the bag with a U Can't Crit Me! to pin Aigis and retain the Titles. A month later, she made her first appearance in Singles since Breakdown F.I.V.E. to challenge one-half of Jet Set Radio, Gum. The Ladder Match, set up by her partner Cube, was an attempt to get her "mad over" in what would ultimately be a very physical contest. Terra looked dominate for a large part of the fight, but Gum would eventually overcome the Terror of Baltimore and retrieve the briefcase. This would not be the last time the two squared off against each other. Terra would once again be called to defend the Gurl Co-Op Championship with Lucina, this time against the veteran team of 18 Volts (Lightning & Android 18), in the Main Event of the Money in the Bank PPV. Because Shantae fell short of capturing the Casuelette Championship earlier that night, the pair were determined to retain the belts once again for their teammate. And that's exactly what they did. Lucina held strong for the first half of the match, but it was pretty much over for 18 Volts the moment she tagged in Terra. She lived up to her moniker of Terror Baltimore by tearing Lightning & 18 apart single-handedly, once again pinning Lightning in a similar outcome to their last encounter to retain the titles in emphatic fashion. Terra would for a third time defend the Gurl Co-Op Championship. This time in the "Main Event" of the end-of-season PPV Breakdown 06 against the pairing of Jet Set Radio, who were hot on the trails of a winning streak since the end of Season 5. This time however, she would be pairing up with the Half-Genie Hero, Shantae, as Lucina would find herself occupied at the same event with Sheena Fujibayashi. Once again she would find herself fighting Gum, just like the Ladder Match earlier in the season, but this time the only way to defeat her was by Pinfall. Terra wasted no time in going all-in on the pairing. While Shantae did get some solid offense of her own, Terra was once again the star of the match, her offense culminating with hitting Cube with the Terrorizer and pinning her to retain the Gurl Co-Op Championship for the third time. 'Season 7: Catastrophe' With the dawn of a new season, many had began wondering if there were any team capable of beating RPGenie, and Bronze Fist, comprised of Ayla & Tifa Lockhart, were the next challengers to be "thrown into the grinder" in the GM's terms. However, instead of giving herself the chance to earn a little payback on Ayla, she chose to skip the next Title Defense and let Lucina & Shantae defend the Co-Op Championship at the upcoming Chamber of Elimination PPV. Afterwards, she headed towards the ring for a match...at least, that's what was planned, but due to the actions of a certain beast, the match was never aired... for a time that is, as on November 12th, the match was aired on the main show instead, and it was revealed that she had fought her former Witches Three member Bayonetta in a back-and-forth contest, even revealing she had readopted the Riot Blade, before eventually pulling ahead finishing off the Umbran Witch with a second Riot Blade. It seemed like Terra was on top of the world. And then it all came crashing down in two fell swoops. The first came when she was interrupted in the middle of a conversation with recent RPGenie inductee Sheena Fujibayashi by her former arch-nemesis Ivy Valentine, who had recently returned to the company after a year's absence, who insulted her heritage before telling Ivy that she can find her anywhere, anytime. However, before she could continue her conversation with Sheena, she warned her to look out behind her, except that when she did, she was greeted not by a person, but with a glass bottle to the head, knocking her out cold. The second came shortly after, as Rydia cashed-in her Ms. Money in the Bank Contract on an out-of-action Shantae & tired Lucina, with her partner being none other than her Summoner partner Sheena, who had faked their break-up in a large ploy to take the WVGCW Co-Op Championships from them, and especially from Terra, as Rydia revealed that she had felt that she was stranded in the shadow of Terra ever since their legendary 2/3 Falls Match back in April 2013, and that, in the end, she would always find a way to win, be it against Ivy, the New Witch Order, or the entire Co-Op Division, and that that time was over. Record Gallery Terra1.jpg|Terra's old appearance terravsivy.gif|Terra drops Ivy through Table-san Terror Baltimore Black.png|TerrorBaltimore.gov esper terra.png|Esper form. 619CatchReversal.gif Terra halloween 2014.png|Terra's Halloween alternate outfit The Witch worked some magic right there.gif